According to 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project), which is a project aiming to standardize a mobile communication system, a technology for energy saving, which reduces power consumption of a base station, has been introduced (for example, see Non Patent Document 1). For example, by stopping operation of a cell managed by a base station, for example, in the nighttime when communication traffic is less, it is possible to reduce power consumption of the base station.